


Chandeleir (Lydia Remix)

by Animerox023



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I don't own Chandeleir song, Touches on alcoholism a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerox023/pseuds/Animerox023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I remixed the lyrics of Sia's song 'Chandeleir' to make it relate to Lydia. For some reason as I kept listening to this song it made me think of Lydia and how she could use alcohol to deal with all of the supernatural BS that goes on in beacon hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandeleir (Lydia Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbflakes/gifts).



Party girls shouldn’t get hurt  
Shouldn’t feel anything, why can’t I learn  
I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, they're clawin’ at my door  
I feel the urge, feel the urge

[Pre-Chorus]  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 scream

Throw 'em back, 'til I lose my mind

[Chorus]

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna fight like tomorrow won’t even exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like an arrow through the night, feel my blood as it dries  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look up at the bleeding moon light  
Keep my glass full until morning light, creatures comin' out of the dark  
Save me, I'm hanging on for dear life, won't look up at the bleeding moon light  
Keep my glass full until morning light, creatures comin’ out of the dark  
Out of our hearts

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from here  
Here comes the screams, here comes the screams

[Pre-Chorus]  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 drink  
1,2,3 1,2,3 listen

Throw 'em back, 'til I lose my mind

[Chorus]

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna fight like tomorrow won’t even exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like an arrow through the night, feel my blood as it dries  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look up at the bleeding moon light  
Keep my glass full until morning light, creatures comin' out of the dark  
Save me, I'm hanging on for dear life, won't look up at the bleeding moon light  
Keep my glass full until morning light, creatures comin’ out of the dark  
Out of our hearts

Out of our hearts  
The creatures come out at the night  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
For more than my life  
We’re spiraling down in the dark  
The ice is thawing the prince of the dark  
Oh, I'm gonna save them tonight  
With my own little spark  
The light in the dark


End file.
